


Hatred

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [74]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Hatred swelled within her as she watched them.





	Hatred

Watching from the shadows as they were pronounced husband and wife, hatred swelled within her.

Her blue eyes narrowed as James stroked his bride’s cheek, gazing at her in a way he’d never with her.

How could he have left her for someone so much older?

That’s when she realized.

James had never really been hers.

He’d been HERS.

Madelaine scowled.

She’d known James had held some of himself back from her. Now she knew what that something was.

His heart.

James’ heart had belonged to another; to a ghost who had returned from the dead.

It belonged to Olivia.


End file.
